Long Lost
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Susan is reunited with someone from her past.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own ER.  
  
Long Lost  
  
It was a quiet night in the ER. Susan and Abby stood at the admit desk, talking quietly to each other. Frank sat nearby, working on the computer. He looked up and noticed a young woman sitting in chairs.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said the board was cleared," he barked, and Susan and Abby jumped. Susan, now four months pregnant, wiped her eyes and looked in Frank's direction. A young woman with dark blonde hair was sitting in the waiting area, nervously clutching her bookbag.  
  
"I'll go see her," Abby offered, and walked to the waiting area. She approached the young woman and smiled. "Hi, I'm Abby. Can I help you with anything?" The young woman stood up and avoided looking at Abby. She focused her direction on the admit desk and Susan, who was working on charts.  
  
"Um, I'm just waiting for someone," she said nervously.  
  
"If you give me their name, I can see if they've been treated," Abby replied helpfully. "Are they a patient?" The girl shook her head.  
  
"Can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" She shifted her bookbag from one shoulder to another, and Abby frowned.  
  
"Sure, it's upstairs, third floor. You can take the elevators. They're right down the hall," she said. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything? Do you need to talk to a doctor?"  
  
"No, thanks!" the girl said, and ran off towards the elevators. Abby watched until she turned the corner and then walked back to the admit desk. Susan looked up from her charts.  
  
"What was that about?" she inquired. Abby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Beats me," she answered her friend.

  
  
A little while later, Susan had the odd feeling that she was being watched. She glanced up from her chart and saw the young woman from the waiting area quickly duck into exam room three. Abby had gone into the lounge to study for an upcoming exam, and Frank was asleep in the chair, softly snoring. It was indeed a dead night in the ER. Wanting to see what the young woman was up to, Susan followed her into the exam room.  
  
As she opened the door, the young woman gasped. "I - I um...-- " she began, but was cut off by Susan.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Susan demanded, looking around the empty room. Besides herself and the mysterious young woman, nobody else was there. Susan wondered if she should have called security before entering by herself. The young girl stammered and paced.  
  
"You know, I had this all planned out," she began. "I was going to confess everything. I rehearsed it. I had it written down and all. But I just...now that the moment's here, it's just hard, you know?" Susan frowned in confusion.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? What do you have to confess about?" The girl looked Susan directly in the eyes, and Susan was surprised at the resemblance. The same green eyes stared back at her. Her green eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Regan Miller," the now-identified young woman began. "And I came here to see you. I came to meet Susan Lewis."  
  
"Why?" Susan asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Because, I think it's time we met," Regan replied and leaned against a bed. "I was born on April 12, 1984 at Saint Mary's Hospital in Chicago. My birth mother is Susan Lewis." Regan looked at Susan. "I have the birth certificate to prove it," she said, and handed it to Susan, her hands shaking slightly. Susan, her own hands shaking, took the paper from Regan and read it.  
  
"Oh my," Susan said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe it." She leaned against the bed, next to Regan, and focused on her long-lost daughter. "You have my eyes," Susan said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Regan's own eyes misted with tears, and as they fell, she didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
"You're not upset that I came to see you?" Regan asked quietly. Susan shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not upset. I haven't been this happy in a long time," she replied. She took a deep breath. "Can I hug you?"  
  
"I'd like that," Regan said, a wide smile on her face. Susan leaned over and hugged Regan, who in turn wrapped her arms tightly around Susan. The two women hugged and held on to each other tightly.  
  
Next Chapter: Susan tells Chuck about Regan. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own ER.  
  
Long Lost, Chapter 2  
  
Susan and Regan held each other tightly. They finally broke from their hug and looked at each other with eyes full of tears.  
  
"I can't believe I'm looking at my baby girl," Susan said, a huge grin on her face. "You're just so beautiful." She reached out and stroked Regan's hair. Regan looked down at Susan's obviously pregnant belly.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.  
  
"A girl," Susan replied. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? Chuck and I wanted to keep it a secret."  
  
"Who's Chuck?" Regan asked. Susan led Regan over to an empty bed and they sat down.  
  
"He's my husband," Susan answered. "What can I tell you about him...we met on a plane to Las Vegas, got married, and have been together ever since." Regan's eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"Wow," she said. "You've got an interesting life!" Regan looked down at her hands. Susan reached over and pushed a strand of Regan's hair behind her ear.  
  
"And I want you to be a part of my life, Regan," Susan said softly. "I missed out on twenty years with you. I don't want to miss a moment longer." Regan smiled, reached over and hugged Susan.  
  
Now I have to tell Chuck, Susan thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan arrived home that night, and found Chuck cooking dinner. She dropped her bag and keys onto a nearby chair, sat on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. Chuck came over to the sofa, kissed Susan, and put a pillow under her feet.  
  
"Long day?" he asked. Susan took his hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she began. A look of worry crossed Chuck's face.  
  
"Is it the baby? Is she all right? Are you all right?" Susan smiled a small smile. She was so lucky to have found Chuck. He loved her more than she had ever thought possible, and he was so incredibly happy and excited about their baby.  
  
"I um...wow, I don't even know how to begin telling you this," Susan said, as Chuck sat next to her.  
  
"Just tell me, Sus," he said. "We agreed to never keep secrets from each other." Susan looked into Chuck's eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"When I was seventeen, I had a baby. A little girl. I gave her up for adoption, and today, she found me." Susan stared at Chuck, a look of worry on her face, a look of shock on his. Chuck was silent for a few moments. "Come on, say something!" Chuck turned to Susan.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked, a gentle, caring tone in his voice. Susan immediately relaxed.  
  
"Regan Miller," she said, her lips forming a smile at the sound of her daughter's name. "She's twenty, and so incredibly beautiful. She has my eyes." Tears of joy welled up in Susan's eyes once again, and Chuck wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"So, does she want to get to know you better?" he asked, and Susan nodded.  
  
"Today was one of the happiest days of my life," she said softly. "Regan gave me her address and phone number, and I gave her ours. She lives in Oak Park, and I told her she could come over any time she wanted." Susan looked up at Chuck. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"A little blown away," Chuck said honestly. "But it's nothing we can't handle." He leaned in and kissed Susan. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Susan replied, and kissed Chuck. "You know what I was thinking?" Chuck smiled.  
  
"That you have the best husband in the world?" Susan laughed and nodded.  
  
"Well, along with that," she began. "We have two extra rooms in this house. One's for the baby and one can maybe be a room for Regan, if she ever wants to stay over." Chuck kissed Susan again.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said. Susan shook her head.   
  
"You're amazing," she stated. "I tell you that I had a baby at seventeen that I gave up for adoption, and that she found me, and you're just so accepting of it." Chuck wrapped his arms around Susan.  
  
"I love you," he said. "And I'm sure that what you went through was really rough. Finding your daughter has made you happier than I've ever seen you. And that's all I want, Sus, is for you to be happy." Susan leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Chuck kissed Susan's head, and they lay together on the sofa, their arms around each other.  
  
The next chapter: Susan and Regan get to know each other better. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still don't own ER. :)  
  
Long Lost  
  
The doorbell of the Martin home rang around 6 p.m. on a Saturday evening. Chuck opened the door and smiled when he saw Regan.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," he said, and gave Regan a hug. "Your mom - I mean, Susan - is upstairs."  
  
"Thanks, Chuck!" Regan shouted as she ran up the stairs. It had been a few weeks since Regan and Susan's first meeting, and Regan had become a regular at the Martin home. She and Chuck had gotten along extremely well the first time they had met.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Susan was lying on her bed, her feet propped up on a pillow, running her hands over her now six-months-pregnant belly. There was a knock on the door and she looked up.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and Regan entered. "Hey, this is a great surprise!"  
  
"Why are you in bed?" Regan asked, worry in her voice. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine," Susan replied, and smiled at Regan's concern. "But I had a long shift today and I needed to put my feet up."   
  
"Do you want me to come back?" Regan asked, and Susan shook her head. Susan spied a book in Regan's hands.  
  
"What's that?" she inquired, and Regan relaxed and sat down next to Susan on the bed.  
  
"It's a gift for you," Regan answered, and handed the book to Susan. Susan looked at Regan, then opened the book, which was actually a photo album. Susan slowly turned through the pages and then looked at Regan.  
  
"These - these are your baby pictures," she said softly. Regan nodded and pointed out some of the pictures.  
  
"That's from my first birthday," she noted. "Mom and Dad said I had more cake on me than in me!" Both women laughed. "There are more pictures. I wanted you to see that I have a great life growing up." Susan put her arms around Regan.  
  
"Thank you," she said, her eyes welling with tears. "I will always treasure this." Regan hugged Susan back.   
  
"You're welcome," Regan said quietly. Susan's motherly instinct kicked in and she stroked Regan's hair.  
  
"What is it?" she asked her daughter. Regan looked up at Susan, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"My dad got the job transfer to Boston," she began. "I knew it was a possibility, but...now it's happening." Regan's lower lip began to tremble and the tears escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Susan hugged Regan tightly. She couldn't believe it. Regan had only reappeared into her life a couple of months before, and now she was leaving? It wasn't fair!  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Susan soothed, fighting back bursting into tears. Regan parted from the hug and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to move," she said firmly. "I have a life here: college, my friends, my church and youth group, and you. And I'm going to be a big sister! I've always wanted to have a sibling." Susan smiled, pushed Regan's hair back from her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Regan, you have a room here. You're welcome to live with us," she said. "Chuck and I will talk to your parents, okay?" Regan nodded.  
  
"They're going to say no," she replied. "They've always been so protective of me." Susan adjusted the pillows behind her back.  
  
"Don't worry about anything," she said comfortingly. "I have money saved up, so if you need that for school, it's yours. I definitely owe you." Regan shook her head.  
  
"Susan, you don't owe me a thing," she stated. A look of surprise crossed Susan's face.  
  
"Regan, I gave you up for adoption! Haven't you ever felt resentful?" Susan questioned. Regan laughed quietly and turned to Susan.  
  
"Susan, you could've easily had an abortion, and I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. But you gave me life. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, becoming pregnant at seventeen. I'm sure having to give me up was the toughest thing you've ever done," she said, and Susan hugged her daughter again.  
  
"I have the best kid ever," she said. "And you are not moving to Boston. You're staying here." Regan returned the hug.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "Now to convince my parents of that." Susan kissed Regan's forehead and rubbed her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later, Susan and Chuck walked into the Lakeview Inn, a restaurant in Chicago. They were meeting with Regan and her parents, Brian and Helen Miller. Chuck spied Regan sitting at a table near the patio with another couple.  
  
"That must be them," he said, and comfortingly rubbed Susan's back. Susan had been very nervous all week, especially that night. She hadn't been sleeping well, and Chuck was worried about his wife and their unborn baby.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Susan said, misery apparent in her voice. Even though Regan was a legal adult at the age of 20, Susan still worried that the Millers might persuade their daughter to move to Boston. Susan prayed she would be able to stay in Chicago.  
  
Regan saw Susan and Chuck approach their table and stood. Susan thought Regan looked beautiful: her dark blonde hair was down and pulled to one side with a small clip, and she wore a black floral dress.  
  
"Hi," Regan greeted them, giving each a hug. "I'd like you to meet my parents." Brian and Helen. "Mom, Dad, this is Susan and Chuck Martin. Susan, Chuck, these are my parents, Brian and Helen Miller."  
  
An exchange of "nice to meet you" was said, a bit uncomfortably for all present at the table. Regan and both sets of couples sat down.  
  
"Did you have a hard time finding the Inn?" Chuck began, and Helen shook her head.  
  
"No, the directions you gave Regan were perfect," she said. Brian looked at Susan directly.  
  
"Let's just say what needs to be said," he began firmly. "Helen and I love our daughter. She's the most important thing in our lives. We don't want to move hundreds of miles across the country and not have her be with us."  
  
"Dad, I've told you, I don't want to leave my school, or my friends," Regan began.  
  
"There are colleges in Boston, sweetheart," Helen said softly. "With your grades, you could transfer anywhere you wanted." Regan shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you're not listening. I don't want to go to college in Boston. I don't want to live there. I've grown up in Illinois and I want to stay here." Brian rubbed his head, irritated.  
  
"I knew this would happen once you found your - " he said, and was interrupted by a furious Regan.  
  
"Don't you even finish that sentence, Dad," she said, fuming. "If it weren't for Susan, I wouldn't even *be* here! You owe her more than you can ever begin to know."  
  
"Honey, I'm glad you found your birth mother," Helen said gently. "But you can call each other, and visit." Regan looked at Susan and Chuck, who both spoke up.  
  
"Regan really wants to be here when the baby is born," Susan began. "And I'd love to have her. We both would." Chuck cleared his throat and looked at the Millers.  
  
"Brian, Helen, my wife and I can't thank you enough. You've raised Regan with wonderful values, and she's a terrific young woman," he began. "But she is twenty years old. An adult. One who is capable of making her own decisions."  
  
"And my decision is to stay here," Regan declared. "Susan and Chuck have a room for me at their house. Why don't you come over and see where I'll be living?"  
  
"It's in a very quiet and safe neighborhood," Chuck said. "I wouldn't want anything less for my family."  
  
"And what about this family?" Brian interjected. "In a couple of months, you'll have a new baby to take care of."  
  
"I'm very aware of that," Susan said dryly. "And I'd love for Regan to be around when her baby sister is born. I can't wait to see the both of them together."  
  
"I'm so excited to have a little sister," Regan said, a grin forming on her face for the first time that evening. She looked at her adoptive parents. "I've always been obedient and done everything you wanted. I made good grades, I had friends you liked, I'm involved with my church. I've never been in trouble. When I turned 18, I wanted to find Susan, but you were both uncomfortable with the idea, so I waited. Two years. Mom, Dad, I missed out on two years with Susan because you didn't want me to find her yet. I can't ever have that time back." Brian and Helen looked at each other and then down at their hands. "I don't want to make you feel guilty," Regan continued. "What's in the past is best left there. But I have my future here. I love Chicago. I love Susan and Chuck. I want to be here when my baby sister is born. And that's all I have to say."  
  
Brian looked at his daughter. "There's nothing we can say to make you change your mind?" he asked. Regan shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "You and Mom knew that once I was done with college, I'd be moving out. It's just happening a little bit earlier than planned." Helen reached over and took Regan's hand.  
  
"If it's what you want," she said gently, "then we'll support you." Regan reached over and hugged Helen.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," she replied. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Helen said in return, and kissed Regan's head. She turned to Chuck and Susan. "Take good care of her, okay?" Susan took Regan's free hand and held it.  
  
"I will," she said. "I've waited twenty years for this." Regan leaned over and hugged Susan.  
  
The next chapter: Regan's new life in Chicago begins.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

"Long Lost, Chapter 4"  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own ER. Perhaps someday I will...then Susan and Chuck will have all the screen time! :)  
  
Susan was resting on the bed with Regan lying next to her. Susan was directing her daughter's hand over her stomach.  
  
"Okay, right there. Do you feel that?" Regan looked up at Susan and then smiled.  
  
"I felt it! Is that really the heartbeat?!" Susan grinned.  
  
"It sure is," she said, rubbing her very pregnant belly. "That's your baby sister's heart beating."  
  
"It's amazing," Regan said, astonished. "The whole process is just so fascinating. You have a life growing inside of you!"  
  
"It's a miracle," Susan replied, her tone gentle. "I remember when I was pregnant with you. It sometimes seems like just yesterday." Regan leaned back against a pillow. Susan stared out across the room. "I was scared, but excited at the same time. There were so many emotions." She turned and looked at her daughter. "Do you want to hear about this?" Regan nodded silently, and Susan continued. "I wanted to keep you. I really, truly did. But...my parents thought it was best to find you a better home. I was frightened, I was only seventeen, and I didn't think I could give you the type of home that you needed. You needed a better mother than I could be." Regan reached out and took Susan's hand.  
  
"I think you would've been a great mom," she said quietly. Susan leaned over and kissed Regan's head.  
  
"Thank you," she began. "I needed to hear that." Regan pushed her hair back from her face, a habit that Susan noticed her daughter did when she was nervous. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"I was just um...wondering about...you know, my um...my father," she stammered. Regan looked directly at Susan. "Was he involved in your life during the pregnancy? Did he want you to even have me?"  
  
"You never really asked about your dad," Susan replied. "I was kind of expecting some questions." Susan leaned back against the pillow next to Regan. "His name is James O'Meara. He was my high school sweetheart. We dated from the summer before our junior year until graduation. And he was involved with the pregnancy. James took me to the doctor, and made sure I ate well and rested." Regan smiled.  
  
"So he cared about both of us?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, he did," Susan answered. "But we both decided that two seventeen-year-old kids weren't the right people to raise a baby. We went to the adoption agency and the people there were so nice to us. I knew they'd find a good home for you."  
  
"They did," Regan said. "My parents are the most wonderful people I know. It's just hard to believe I grew up a half an hour away, and we never met before."  
  
"It was a closed adoption," Susan said. "I felt it was best that way. Otherwise I'd have been tempted to take you back myself." She smiled at her daughter. "And trust me, I would have." Regan grinned at her birth mother and rested her head on Susan's shoulder.  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to James?" Regan inquired. Susan stroked Regan's hair.  
  
"Two years ago," she said. "We ran into each other by the El station. He lives outside of Chicago." She looked at Regan. "Honey, if you want to find him, I'll help you."  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe. I don't know," Regan sighed. "I mean, maybe it's not the right time. You're due to have the baby in a couple of months. I don't want to put any strain on your pregnancy."   
  
"It's sweet that you're thinking of me, honey, but don't let that stop you," Susan advised. "When I saw James at the El, he asked if I'd ever heard from you. He seemed disappointed when I said I hadn't."  
  
"So he might want me to find him?" Regan asked, her tone one of surprise. Susan nodded.  
  
"I don't think he'd be too disappointed in meeting you," she said. "I certainly wasn't."  
  
Regan turned to Susan and smiled. "I love you," she said softly. Susan embraced her eldest daughter.  
  
"I love you," she said, and kissed Regan's head again. "Ooh, she's kicking!" Susan placed Regan's hand on her stomach again. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah! Wow...it's a miracle," she whispered. Susan looked at Regan.  
  
"So are you," she replied.   
  
The next chapter: Regan meets some of the County ER staff. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, Susan, Chuck, or anyone at County, or The Scarlet Letter. However, I have dibs on Regan. I wish I had dibs on Coop, but unfortunately, I do not. :-p  
  
Long Lost, Chapter Five  
  
Regan entered County General and went to the window. Sam Taggart sat there, and looked up.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?" she asked, her tone friendly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Regan, I'm here to see Dr. Lewis," Regan replied. Abby was walking past, saw Regan, and stopped.   
  
"Hey, Regan, come on in!" Abby said, and Sam buzzed her in. Regan entered and Abby hugged her. "How was Boston?"  
  
"It was wonderful," Regan said, a huge grin across her face. "I had such an awesome time seeing my parents!"  
  
"Speaking of parents, your mom's in with a patient," Abby stated. "You can wait at the admit desk if you'd like. It's kinda quiet now."  
  
"Thanks," Regan replied, still smiling. She walked over to the admit desk and noticed her cousin-in-law, Dave Malucci, working on charts. "Hello, cousin Dave!" Regan laughed, using a southern accent.   
  
Dave looked up and grinned, and replied, "Well, howdy there, cousin Regan. Did you just get back from Boston?"  
  
"Just flew in," Regan informed him.  
  
"And boy, are your arms tired!" Dave joked. "You should come over for dinner soon," he added. "Melanie was talking about you the other night. She wants you to call her so you can go do some girlie stuff together."   
  
Regan laughed again. "I'll definitely give her a call," she said. "I'm meeting Susan so we can go baby shopping."  
  
"Pink or blue?" Dave asked slyly.   
  
"Nope, can't say a word," Regan said, and shook her head. "I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Sworn to secrecy about what?" asked Dr. Robert Romano, who had just walked up to the admit desk. "Some ER conspiracy going on that I don't know about?"  
  
"Hi, Dr. Romano," Regan said politely. Robert and Susan were friends, and Regan was fond of the doctor. "Dave's trying to figure out if Susan's having a boy or a girl."  
  
"Hmm," Romano said, and scratched his chin. "I'll say girl. Am I right?"   
  
"I can't say," Regan said, and pretended to zip her lip. "How are you, Dr. Romano?"  
  
"Call me Robert," Romano replied. "And I'm fine, thanks. Elizabeth and I are headed off for a romantic weekend, so I get to avoid this nuthouse."  
  
"I feel the love, Dr. Romano!" Dave said, jokingly wiping a tear from his eye. "Admit it, you'll miss me!"  
  
"Like I'd miss a case of hemorrhoids," Romano snapped back. It was all in jest, for Romano did respect Dave, and Dave felt the same for Romano. The doctor's beeper went off, and he checked it. "That's the OR I have to run. Good seeing you, Regan!" Romano ran off before Regan could reply.  
  
The doors to the ER burst open and a trauma came in, and Dave left. Regan checked her watch and waited for Susan. She pulled a book out of her bag and leaned against the admit desk and began to read. Suddenly, she felt someone looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Ahh, the adventures of Hester Prynne and Reverend Dimmesdale," a voice said, and Regan whirled around. She found herself face-to-face with a handsome young man around the age of 25. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked, his tone gentle.  
  
"I um...I didn't know you were there," Regan said, and fidgeted with her hair. She'd been trying to break that habit for years, but was unsuccessful so far.  
  
"Sorry again," the man said. He extended his hand. "I'm Nick Cooper. Everyone calls me Coop."   
  
Regan shook his hand, and felt hers tremble. Coop was handsome - *very* handsome. She could feel her palms begin to sweat. "I'm Regan Miller," she said, and added, "everyone calls me Regan." That sounded so stupid! she thought to herself.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regan," Coop replied. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Dr. Lewis," Regan said.  
  
"Oh, well, she's in with a patient right now. Are you sure I can't help you with anything? Do you need to see a doctor?"  
  
Regan laughed. "I'm Dr. Lewis' daughter," she explained. Coop was surprised and laughed. "I thought everyone knew about me."  
  
"We do," Coop said. "I do, I mean. I just didn't think about it at first. Wow, I can see the resemblance. You have the same eyes, and your smiles are really similar."  
  
At that moment, Susan walked up to the admit desk. She tossed her chart onto a pile on the desk and embraced Regan. "You are never, ever, ever leaving home again," she said, hugging her daughter tightly. "Got it?"  
  
Regan looked at her birth mother and grinned. She'd been visiting her parents in Boston for the past week and a half and had missed Susan and Chuck a great deal. "Yes, ma'am," she replied.  
  
"I'm not old enough to be a ma'am," Susan retorted, and turned to Coop. "So, you've met my pride and joy?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Coop answered, and smiled at Regan. Regan, in turn, felt her cheeks turn as red.  
  
"Let me get my stuff together," Susan said, and she and Regan walked into the lounge. "How was Boston? And how are your parents?"  
  
"They're great," Regan said, and watched as Susan opened her locker, took out her purse and put her white lab coat inside the locker and closed it. "But I feel like an idiot."  
  
"Why?" Susan asked, motherly concern evident in her voice. "What happened, sweetie?"  
  
Regan leaned against a locker and sighed. "I met Coop, and he's really cute - I mean, *really* cute - and I got all flustered."  
  
"It happens," Susan said, and smiled at her daughter. "It's normal."  
  
"He introduced himself, and said, 'Everyone calls me Coop.' Then I said, 'I'm Regan, everyone calls me Regan.' I'm such a dork!" Regan put her head in her hands. "I'll bet he's laughing at me right now."  
  
"Then I'll make sure Romano and Dave make his life miserable," Susan said. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."   
  
Susan and Regan exited the lounge. Coop waved to them as they walked past the admit desk.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Regan," he said.   
  
Regan turned around and smiled. "Thanks, it was nice meeting you, too," she said. Susan put her arm around Regan.  
  
"See, very UN-dork-like," she remarked. "So, I was thinking about something."  
  
"What's that?" Regan inquired, as they exited County General and walked towards Susan's car.  
  
"I think that, once you're ready to get married, you should live next door to me," Susan began, and Regan laughed. "And this way, I can see you all the time. And don't forget I'll be a built-in baby-sitter for all those grandkids of mine."   
  
"Why not just get some handcuffs and we can be together 24/7?" Regan retorted, and laughed again.  
  
"See, you did get my brains," Susan replied. She and Regan stopped walking. "I really missed you. The house was just too quiet without you around."  
  
"I missed you and Chuck too," Regan said. "But I did bring plenty of presents for you guys and the baby. And I got to see Harvard! It was really amazing." She giggled and added, "I bought the baby a Harvard t-shirt."  
  
"Ahh, getting your little sister's college plans in gear before she's even born?" Susan smiled.  
  
"Something like that," Regan answered, and she and Susan walked off, their arms linked together.  
  
The next chapter: Regan's family grows. :) 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, or any of the characters. They're purely for my own amusement. ( I do own Regan and the baby. ( The song, "Having My Baby" is by Paul Anka and that I do not own either. Enjoy the story! (  
  
Long Lost, Chapter Six  
  
Susan Lewis-Martin sat on the patio one summer night, watching the fireflies. She glanced down at her very pregnant stomach.  
  
"Just a few more days," she said out loud, as a wide grin formed on her face. Her husband, Chuck, exited the house and sat next to her on the bench. He handed her a glass of lemonade. "Thanks."  
  
"Is she moving a lot?" he asked, and put his hand on his wife's stomach.  
  
"She hasn't stopped kicking," Susan laughed. "I think we have a soccer player in here!" Susan sipped her lemonade while Chuck leaned in and kissed her stomach. She stroked his hair and smiled. She felt so incredibly lucky to not only have Chuck, but her daughter Regan in her life as well. And soon, baby would make four.  
  
Chuck rose from the bench and extended his hand to Susan. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"There's no music," Susan responded. Chuck gently helped her to get up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Having my baby," he began to sing gently, and continued, "what a lovely way of saying how much you love me." Chuck continued to sing, and he and Susan held each other and danced under the moonlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following afternoon, Susan was resting on her bed. She became increasingly uncomfortable due to the lateness of her pregnancy and her ever-growing stomach. Frustrated, she slid another pillow under her legs and leaned back against the headboard.  
  
"I don't remember being this uncomfortable the first time," she muttered to herself. Susan felt a contraction and grimaced in pain. "Oh boy...I do remember this though." She began to breathe and tried to ignore the pain. The contraction slowly passed and she exhaled and looked at the clock. "2:45. First contraction. Okay, I have plenty of time. The next one might not be for a while."  
  
Ten minutes passed and Susan began to relax. As she was about to doze off, a second contraction hit. She sat up, and winced, as the contraction became stronger. "Regan!" she called out.  
  
Susan's twenty-year-old daughter, Regan, ran into the room. "Are you okay? Is it time?" she asked, worry in her voice.  
  
"I think so, sweetie," Susan said. "The contractions are ten minutes apart. Is Chuck home yet?" At that moment, the front door opened and Chuck called out.  
  
"Girls, I'm home!" he said. Regan ran downstairs to meet him.  
  
"Susan's in labor!" she exclaimed. "The contractions are ten minutes apart! Come on, we have to get to the hospital!" Chuck raced up the stairs to his wife, and found her holding her overnight bag.  
  
"It's time?" he asked.  
  
Susan nodded and smiled. "It's time, honey. She's ready to come."  
  
Chuck leaned in and kissed Susan, then gently helped her down the stairs.  
  
"Regan, let's go. Your little sister's about to arrive!" he said. The family of three exited the house, on their way to County General.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four hours later, Susan, Chuck and Regan were situated in a room at County. Susan's contractions were now just eight minutes apart and she was in pain. Another strong contraction hit and Susan grabbed Chuck's hand for support.  
  
"Breathe, baby, breathe," Chuck said, his voice soothing. He was an excellent coach, and continued to support Susan and wiped her sweaty forehead after each contraction.  
  
"Susan, it's looking really good," the OB nurse, Annie, said. "You're about seven centimeters dilated."  
  
"Did you hear that, sweetie?" Chuck replied. "She's almost here!"  
  
Susan glanced at Regan, and noticed she was near tears. "Hey, I'm all right," she said, and took her daughter's hand.  
  
"I know," Regan said, her eyes watery. "I have a hard time seeing people in pain. Are you getting an Epidural?"  
  
"The anesthesiologist should be here in just a moment," Annie responded. "I'll call and see if he's on his way." Annie exited the room, and Susan turned to Regan.  
  
"Can you do me a huge favor?" she asked.  
  
"Anything," Regan answered, desperately trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Go down to the ER and give everyone an update," Susan said. "I'll give you my beeper, and Chuck can page you if anything happens. Okay?"  
  
Regan nodded, and took the beeper that Chuck handed her. "I won't be long," she said. "I love you." Regan embraced Susan and exited the room.  
  
"Poor kid," Susan said. "She was on the verge of tears."  
  
"Regan's very sensitive to how others feel," Chuck said, and pushed Susan's hair away from her face. "It hurts her to see you in pain."  
  
"I just hope she'll be okay," Susan replied. Chuck leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regan entered the ER lobby and looked around for Susan's friends. She saw Samantha Taggart, an ER nurse, at the admit desk and walked over.  
  
"Hi, Sam," Regan began.  
  
"Hey, Regan," Sam replied. "Did your mom have the baby yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but she's seven centimeters dilated. We're just waiting for the anesthesiologist to arrive."  
  
"Ahh, the Epidural Man," Elizabeth Corday-Romano said, as she walked up to the group. "A woman in labor's new best friend."  
  
"Susan's still in labor?" Luka Kovac asked as he approached the admit desk. "How long has it been since she arrived?"  
  
"About four hours," Regan replied. She spied Nick Cooper and excused herself to go talk to him. Coop saw her approach and grinned.  
  
"Hey there," he said. "I heard your mom's having her baby. Any word yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Regan replied. "Seven centimeters dilated, and waiting for an Epidural."  
  
"That's rough," Coop sympathized. "But she'll be okay," he quickly added. Tears spilled out of Regan's eyes and Coop immediately felt guilty. "Oh, man, Regan, I'm sorry. Your mom's gonna be okay, you know that, right?"  
  
"I can't stand seeing anyone in pain, especially someone I'm close to," Regan sobbed. "And I'm not even the one having a baby!" Coop wrapped his arms around Regan and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry to be such a big baby."  
  
"You're not," Coop replied. "Listen, I'm off now. How about if I go and wait with you?"  
  
"I don't know if Susan would want you in the delivery room," Regan joked. Coop grinned. "But you can stay in the waiting room, I guess."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Coop said. He and Regan said a quick good-bye and promised to update everyone in the ER, and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little while later, Susan was fully dilated and the anesthesiologist had arrived and given her the Epidural. Regan and Chuck were in the room with OR nurse Annie and Dr. Coburn.  
  
"You're almost done, Susan, I can see the head!" Dr. Coburn said. "Just bear down and push...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...good girl!"  
  
"You're doing great, babe!" Chuck said, and kissed Susan. She grabbed his hand and prepared to push again.  
  
"Susan, just another push or two and this baby's here!" Dr. Coburn announced. Regan was at Susan's side, and held her other hand. "Okay, push! Good girl!"  
  
Susan pushed again and fell back against the pillows. "Is she here yet?" she asked, feeling groggy.  
  
"Almost," Dr. Coburn replied. "The head's out. I just need you to push very gently and your baby's going to be in your arms." With that, Susan sat up, grabbed Chuck's and Regan's hands again, and pushed. "Great! Keep going, Susan!" Dr. Coburn suctioned the baby's mouth and nostrils, and with one more push, the baby was out. "It's a girl!"  
  
Susan, Chuck and Regan all had tears of happiness in their eyes. Chuck leaned in and kissed Susan, and Regan hugged her mother. Dr. Coburn laid the baby on Susan's chest. "Oh my goodness," Susan said. "She's perfect."  
  
"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Coburn asked Chuck. He wiped his eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'd love to," he said. "Just make sure I don't hurt her, okay?"  
  
"Already an overprotective dad," Dr. Coburn replied, and instructed Chuck on where to cut. After the umbilical cord was cut, and the baby was cleaned off and weighed, she was back in Susan's arms.  
  
"Seven pounds, four ounces," Annie announced. "And twenty inches long."  
  
"And she's beautiful," Susan cooed. "My little angel." She leaned in and kissed her newborn daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regan dashed to the waiting room and found Coop pacing. He turned to her as she entered.  
  
"You're smiling," he said. "That's a good sign."  
  
"I have a baby sister!" Regan exclaimed. Coop wrapped his arms around Regan, lifted her off the ground, and spun her around.  
  
"Congratulations!" he replied.  
  
"Come and meet her," Regan said, and left the waiting room holding Coop's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small group was gathered in Susan's room. Along with her and Chuck, there was Regan, Coop, Abby, Robert Romano, and the baby.  
  
"What's her name?" Abby asked. Susan and Chuck smiled proudly.  
  
"We'd like you to meet Katherine Abigail Martin," Susan answered. "And yes, the Abigail is after you, Abby. I hope you'll agree to be her godmother too."  
  
Abby was touched and hugged Susan. "I love you," she replied. "And yes, I'd be honored to be Katherine's godmother." Abby embraced Chuck. "Congratulations, Dad."  
  
"Thank you," Chuck said. "Now Katie needs a godfather, and I know the best man for the job." Chuck turned to Romano. "You've been a wonderful friend to us, and I'd be honored if you'd agree to be my daughter's godfather."  
  
"Oh, man, it's gonna get mushy, huh?" Romano joked. He shook Chuck's hand. "Yeah, I'd love to." He leaned in and hugged Susan. "Thank you."  
  
Susan turned to Regan. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Regan answered. She sat in a nearby chair and held Katie in her arms. "Hi, Katie. I'm your big sister. I'm always going to be here for you." Regan kissed Katie on her head. "I love you." Regan looked up at Coop and saw that he was smiling. "She's perfect."  
  
"You look really good with her. You'll be a great mom someday," Coop said. He noticed that Susan and Chuck were watching him and added, "After she's done with college and all...you know, like ten years from now."  
  
"Good save," Chuck replied.  
  
Susan glanced around the room. She looked at Chuck, at Regan holding Katie, and at their friends gathered around. She truly had not felt happier at any other moment in her life. Chuck sat next to her on the bed and they hugged and kissed. Regan handed Katie back to Susan and the small family gathered together, and all felt lucky and blessed.  
  
The next chapter: Regan has a new man in her life, and Susan and Chuck bring Katie home. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, anything affiliated with the NBC network, etc. Regan and Katie are mine. :)  
  
Long Lost, Chapter Seven  
  
Susan sat in Katie's nursery one late summer night, and rocked her now three-week-old daughter. She gently stroked Katie's cheek and planted a soft kiss onto the baby's smooth skin.  
  
"I love you, baby girl," she cooed. The phone rang downstairs in the kitchen and was quickly answered. A few moments later, Regan bounded up the stairs and entered Katie's nursery. "Who was it?" Susan asked.  
  
"It was Coop!" Regan replied, her cheeks red and a wide smile across her face. "He finally asked me out!"  
  
"He did?" Susan asked, slightly taken aback. Regan leaned against the closet door and sighed. "Isn't he a bit old for you?"  
  
"Not really," Regan replied, a frown formed on her young twenty-year-old face. "He's only six years older than me. That's not much of an age difference."  
  
"At your ages, it is," Susan said. "Twenty is completely different from twenty-six. You're only about to enter your junior year of college. Coop is finishing medical school."  
  
"Susan, relax," Regan said. She walked over to where her mother and sister sat and kneeled in front of them. She picked up Katie's tiny hand and kissed it. "It's just one date. Nothing's going to happen. You trust me, right?"  
  
Susan sighed. "You know that I do."  
  
"Then just know that everything's going to be fine." Regan focused her gaze onto Katie. "She's getting so big! I can't believe she's three weeks old already."  
  
"She's amazing, isn't she?" Susan beamed at Katie, then looked at Regan. "What are the big plans for your date?"  
  
"We're going out for dinner tomorrow night, and then we might stop by that new coffee house on Midland," Regan answered. "Do you want to help me pick out something to wear?"  
  
"Sure," Susan said, and tried to ignore the worried feeling in her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following evening, Susan and Chuck relaxed in the living room. Katie had just been put to bed for the night and the new - and very tired - parents looked forward to spending time alone. Susan, however, continued to glance at the clock.  
  
"Hey, cut that out," Chuck gently admonished.  
  
"What?" Susan asked, surprised.  
  
"Listen, warden, she's just out on a date," Chuck said with a smile. "Regan's twenty years old, honey. She's dated before."  
  
"But not guys who are six years older than she is," Susan retorted. "Coop's a nice guy, but he's a *guy.* They only have one thing on their minds, and it's not talking about books!"  
  
"Hey now," Chuck replied. "Is that what you think of me? That all I think about is sex?"  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm sorry," Susan said, apologetic. "But guys Coop's age are only after one thing, aren't they?" Chuck sighed. "I know that you're different!"  
  
"Don't lump me into the same category as guys who only want to get a girl into bed," Chuck said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I hope that you know how madly in love I am with you."  
  
Susan laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I love you, too. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made me a mommy." Susan looked up and into Chuck's eyes. "You're different than any other man I've ever met. I could never love anyone the way that I love you." Chuck pulled Susan onto his lap and they kissed passionately. The kisses grew more intense until they heard voices on the front porch.  
  
"Bad timing," Chuck moaned.  
  
Susan laughed. "Poor baby," she said, and kissed Chuck quickly. She glanced at the front door. "I wonder how long they'll be out there?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regan and Coop stood on the front porch, holding hands.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," Regan said, and smiled.  
  
"I did, too," Coop said. "I hate to end our date so quickly, but I have an early shift tomorrow."  
  
"It's okay," Regan reassured him. "I have to be at the swim club early too."  
  
"How's that summer job of yours?" Coop asked.  
  
"I love it," Regan answered. "I'll miss being a lifeguard there when the new school semester begins."  
  
"I hope we can still spend time together when you're back in school," Coop said, then leaned in and kissed Regan.  
  
Regan stepped back and blushed. "I'd like that," she said quietly. "So..."  
  
"Yeah, I should get going. Tell your mom and Chuck I said hi. And give little Katie a kiss for me."  
  
"I will," Regan said. "Thanks again for such a wonderful night."  
  
"Thank you," Coop replied, and kissed Regan again. "Good-night."  
  
"Good-night," Regan said as she watched Coop walk down the steps and drive off in his car. She opened the door and quietly walked into the house, not wanting to wake Katie. She spied Susan and Chuck in the living room and smiled. "I'm home."  
  
"Someone had fun," Chuck commented, and Regan's grin grew larger.  
  
"I had a *wonderful* time," she said. "It was one of the best nights of my life!" She glanced at Susan. "And Coop was a perfect gentleman."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Susan said quietly. She watched Regan ascend the steps to her bedroom and after a moment, followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regan kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. A knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Come in, Susan," Regan said.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Susan asked.  
  
"Good guess," Regan answered. "Listen, it's late and I do need to get some sleep."  
  
"I know, honey," Susan replied. She sat next to Regan on the bed. "But I want to have a talk with you."  
  
"I've had *that* talk already," Regan said. "My mom taught me about the birds and the bees."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Susan said. "But my concern is more of how you'll handle a relationship."  
  
"What do you mean by 'handle?'" Regan asked.  
  
"That you'd know what to do if things got too serious too fast," Susan said.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything," Regan protested. "I'm not having sex with anyone, Susan."  
  
"Not yet," Susan replied. "But things happen, and I don't want you to be placed in an uncomfortable position."  
  
"Coop wouldn't pressure me," Regan said, and rose from the bed. She removed her watch and necklace and placed them on the dresser. "You have to give me some credit. I am smart. I wouldn't date him if I thought he only wanted sex."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Susan said. She arose from the bed and looked directly at Regan. "Just be careful."  
  
"I can't believe you think Coop's just out for sex!" Regan said, her voice angry. "Why are you judging him like that?"  
  
"I didn't say that he was!" Susan replied. "I just want you to be careful."  
  
"Like you were, right? When you got pregnant at seventeen and then wimped out and gave me up for adoption?!" Regan shot back. A look of shock, then hurt, crossed Susan's face. Regan, still angry, realized the impact that her comment had had on Susan. She immediately felt guilty as she saw tears form in Susan's eyes.  
  
"I can't believe that you just threw that in my face," Susan said sadly, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She turned and exited Regan's room. Regan felt tears stinging her own eyes and sat on her bed. She crawled into a ball and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Susan, still in shock from Regan's stinging comment, entered her own bedroom and shut out the light. She crawled onto her bed and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regan walked into the living room in the middle of the night. She had cried herself to sleep a few hours earlier and had awoken, feeling guilty. As the moonlight streamed in through the window, she noticed Susan sitting quietly on the sofa. Susan looked up at her daughter. Both noticed the other's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Hey," Susan said gently.  
  
Regan sat next to her mother, wrapped her arms around her, and sniffed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know," Susan said, as she comforted Regan.  
  
"I'm scared," Regan admitted. "I've never had a serious boyfriend before. I don't know how I'm supposed to act, or what I'm supposed to do." She looked up at Susan. "I want to wait until I'm married for sex. I signed a promise card on my seventeenth birthday."  
  
"You did?" Susan asked, surprised.  
  
Regan nodded. "Yeah. But what if I tell Coop that, and he doesn't want to date me anymore? Then what? I'll be alone."  
  
Susan stroked her daughter's hair. "If he's like that, then you're better off without him."  
  
"I know," Regan said, and sniffed again. "I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"You'll never be," Susan assured her. "I'm here. I love you more than anything else in this world."  
  
Regan looked at Susan again. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"I know," Susan said, and hugged Regan. She kissed her head and held her daughter and comforted her.  
  
The End  
  
The next chapter: Regan meets her father, James. 


	8. Chapter 8

Long Lost, Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters except for Regan and James. If I did own ER, Susan and Chuck would get a lot more screen time than they have in the past couple of seasons! I also made up the names of the two colleges mentioned in this story.

On a quiet autumn night, Regan and Susan were both seated on the sofa, their legs resting on the coffee table. Both looked bored stiff.

"Is Coop working tonight?" Susan asked.

"A double shift," Regan replied. "Damn Weaver."

Susan chuckled softly. "She is a real piece of work, isn't she?"

"Don't get me started," Regan said. "Everything you've said about her is true."

"I wasn't exaggerating," Susan said with another soft giggle. "Since we're both stuck at home, why not do something? Chuck's at work and Katie's sound asleep."

Regan sat up and crossed her legs Indian-style. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We could watch a movie," Susan suggested.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a movie," Regan answered. "Want to raid the fridge?"

"No," Susan said. "I'm trying to shed some of the pregnancy pounds."

"You look great!" Regan said, then paused. "We could…talk."

"Talk about what?" Susan asked as she crossed her legs and faced her daughter.

"My um…you know, father…James," Regan stammered. Susan smiled. "What is it?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask about him," Susan admitted.

"Well, I didn't want to discuss meeting him until you had Katie," Regan began. "And then, well, having a new baby is just so much work, and I didn't want to bother you then." Regan tucked a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear and played with her hands. "And I was scared."

"Of what, sweetie?" Susan asked.

"A lot of things," Regan admitted. "How you'd feel about discussing James, for starters. I don't know if it would be painful for you to talk about the past."

"It's okay, Regan," Susan said. "I want to be able to answer your questions"  
"I know you do," Regan replied. "Are you sure that James would even want me to contact him?"

"Regan, of course he does," Susan said. "I waited for so long to finally see you again. I can't imagine that James doesn't feel the same way."

"Do you have his phone number?" Regan asked, a look of hope across her face. Susan nodded, rose from the sofa, and walked to a nearby desk. She took out a phone book and opened it.

"Would you like me to call him?" she asked. Regan's face turned pale. "Are you all right?"

"What if he's married with his own family now? Maybe he wouldn't want me," Regan argued.

"He's not like that," Susan insisted. "When I saw him on the El, he was very disappointed that I hadn't been in touch with you."

"But that was two years ago," Regan replied. "A lot can happen then. You didn't even know Chuck two years ago, and now you're married with a baby!"

Susan closed the phone book and sat on the sofa next to Regan. "Sweetie, I know you're scared. It's natural. But you won't know what a relationship with James would be like until you make that first step." Susan pushed a strand of Regan's hair behind her ear and smiled at her daughter. "I'm not going to force you to call him. You can do it when you're ready."

Regan stared out into space for a moment, then turned to Susan. "Will you talk to him first?"

Susan smiled and answered, "Of course." She reached for the phone and dialed. Regan began to play with her hair, something she did when she was nervous. A voice came on to the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" James answered.

Susan looked at Regan. "James?"

"Yes, this is James. Who's calling?" he asked.

Susan took Regan's hand. "James, this is Susan Lewis," she said.

"Susan!" James replied, the surprise evident in his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Susan said. "And yourself?"

"Good, I'm good," James answered. "How are you? It's been a couple of years since I last saw you."

"Very well," Susan said. "I got married, and we had a baby girl a couple of months ago."

James was silent for a moment. "Congratulations," he said softly.

"Thank you," Susan replied quietly.

"I think about her every day - our daughter, I mean," James admitted. "I wonder where she is, if she's happy and healthy, what she likes, everything."

"I have some good news for you then," Susan answered.

"You've located her?" James sat up in his chair.

"She's sitting right here next to me," Susan said, and smiled at Regan. "Would you like to speak to her? Her name is Regan." Regan's face lost color and she looked incredibly nervous. Susan patted her hand to comfort her.

"Yes, I would, very much. Thank you," James said, still shocked by the news. Susan handed the phone to Regan, who took it with shaking hands. "Hello?" she began.

"Hi, Regan," James began. "How are you?"

"Kind of nervous," Regan admitted with an uneasy laugh.

"So am I," James confessed. "When did you get in touch with Susan?"

Regan bit her lower lip before she answered, "A few months ago. She was pregnant when I first met her and I didn't want to cause her any stress, so I waited until after Katie - my little sister - was born to ask her about meeting you. I'm sorry I took so long," she finished apologetically.

"It's okay," James replied. "I'm glad you called me."

"Me, too," Regan responded. Suddenly she felt calmer and added, "I'd like to meet you."

"I'd like that very much," James said, taken aback slightly. "When would you like to meet?"

"This weekend?" Regan asked hesitantly. "There's a good café on Midland that makes the best coffee in Chicago."

"Ahh, you've inherited my love for coffee," James said, and both he and Regan laughed. "And I know just the place - Café Matisse?"

"That's the place," Regan said, more excited at the prospect of meeting James. "How about tomorrow at 2?"

"It's a date," James said. "And bring Susan along," he added with a laugh.

"I can't wait to meet you," Regan admitted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said softly, and he and Regan hung up their phones. Regan turned to Susan, her eyes wide and a big grin across her face.

"That went well," Susan remarked. Regan stood up and began to pace. "What's wrong?"

"What am I going to wear!" Regan cried. Susan stood and put her arm around Regan and guided her to the stairs.

"I'll take care of that," she said as the two walked up to Regan's bedroom.

The next day, Susan pulled her car up to the curb. She turned and looked at Regan, who was very nervous.

"It's going to be all right," Susan assured her daughter. Regan's already pale face showed a mixture of emotions.

"Do you think he's here already?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"There's only one way to find out," Susan replied as she took off her seat belt. "Ready?" Regan looked at her mother and nodded. "Let's go." Susan opened the door and walked around to Regan's side of the car. Regan slowly opened the door and climbed out of the car. She quietly took Susan's hand.

"Will you hold my hand?" she asked in a small voice. Susan rubbed her daughter's hand and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Susan said. The pair checked for oncoming traffic and then crossed the street. They entered Café Matisse and looked around.

"This is a nice place," Regan commented, the anxiety still evident in her voice.

"You could tell Nick about it," Susan answered. "It'd be a fun place for a date." Regan shook her head in response as Susan scanned the crowd. "Sweetie, he's here." Regan tightened her grip on Susan's hand. "Ouch, sweetie, Mom's going to need that hand someday."

"I'm sorry," Regan stammered. "I guess we should go over, right?"

"I think that's a good idea," Susan replied. Still holding Regan's hand, Susan made her way over to James' table. "Hey there, stranger," she said softly. James stood and hugged Susan tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" he said, a broad smile across his face. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," Susan said. "You look pretty incredible yourself." She noticed that James had turned his focus completely onto Regan. "And speaking of pretty incredible, this is Regan."

"It's nice to meet you," Regan said quietly and extended her hand.

James smiled at his grown daughter. "It's really nice to meet you too," he said, and shook her hand. Not wanting to rush Regan into any forced hugs, he pulled a chair out from the table for each of the ladies. "Have a seat, please."

"Thank you," Susan said, as she and Regan sat next to each other. Susan took note that James and Regan were still keeping their eyes on the other, perhaps each sizing up the other. "So, James, are you still teaching?"

"Yes," James replied, thankful for a break in the silence.

"What do you teach?" Regan inquired.

"I'm a history professor at Hamilton College," he replied. "It's a small school about 20 minutes outside of Chicago."

"I've heard of it," Regan replied. "I'm a junior at Summerfield College. It's also a small school, right in Oak Park."

"What's your major?" James asked, happy that the conversation had begun to somewhat flow.

"Physical therapy," Regan answered, then smiled. "It's funny, I didn't know Susan was a doctor until a couple of years ago, and I've always wanted to go into the medical field."

"So you're very smart, just like your mom," James commented, the smile not having left his face since seeing Susan and Regan.

"I guess," Regan said shyly.

"She's been on the Dean's List every semester since her freshman year," Susan proudly reported.

"I knew it, another brilliant Lewis woman," James said. A waitress appeared and took their order, and then left the threesome to catch up.

"Does your family live in Chicago, James?" Regan asked.

"They did, until last year, and then my parents escaped the windy city for the warmth of Florida," James replied.

"Oh," Regan said, somewhat disappointed that her paternal grandparents didn't live close by.

"However, they would love to meet you someday soon," James reported. "I talked to them last night about our meeting today and they want to fly up soon and meet their granddaughter."

"Really?" Regan asked, surprised yet happy that her extended family wanted to meet her.

"Yes, really," James answered. His tone turned serious as he looked at Susan, then Regan. "Listen, Regan, I don't know what you've been told over the years, but your mom and I always wanted to keep you. But we were two seventeen-year-olds who were scared and didn't think it would be best for you to be raised by a couple of kids. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, or love you, or pray for you." He took Regan's hand into his own, and she felt tears form in her eyes. "I want you to know that."

"Thank you," Regan said, and reached over to hug James. Surprised, James returned the hug and smoothed Regan's hair.

"I love you, kiddo," he said. "And I want to be a part of your life. I want us to be as close as you and your mom are."

Susan picked up her napkin and dabbed at her eyes. The meeting was going as well as she had always dreamt.

Four hours later, the trio exited Café Matisse, all smiles on their faces.

"That was the best coffee I've ever had," Regan announced. James smiled at his daughter.

"I'm so glad that you've inherited my love for coffee," he said, then laughed.

"So you have my cell phone number and e-mail address, and I have all your information," Regan said, as though she were talking to an old friend. "And we'll have to get together and try out that new Italian place on Greenfield."

"Absolutely," James replied. "And I'll bring the new Grisham book. I think you'll love it."

"Thanks!" Regan said excitedly. "I can't wait to read it." She turned to Susan. "You were right, this was a lot of fun."

"You doubted your mother?" Susan asked in fake astonishment.

"I'll never do it again," Regan said, and pretended to cross her heart.

James hugged Regan and kissed her on the head. "And of course, I want to meet this boyfriend," he began.

"You'll like him," Regan replied. "I do."

"A lot," Susan teased, and Regan blushed. "He's a good guy, and he's crazy about Regan."

"Who wouldn't be?" James commented. Regan blushed more and James laughed.

"Okay, turning as red as a lobster here," Regan said.

"It's getting late," James said. He turned to Susan. "I know you have to get back to Katie, and I'm sure there's a young man Regan wants to call."

"Ahh, getting in the embarrassment you missed all those years," Regan said, then good-naturedly laughed.

"I'll call you tomorrow," James said, and hugged his daughter once more. "Good-night."

"Good-night," Susan and Regan replied, and walked back to their car.

"So, what did you think?" Susan asked as she drove the quiet streets on the way home.

"I think he's amazing," Regan began. "Intelligent, sweet, and just as how I'd hoped he would be."

"He is all of those things, and more," Susan replied.

Regan looked over at Susan and added quietly, "And I think he's still in love with you."

Susan slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road. She looked at Regan. "What!"

"He could barely keep his eyes off of you," Regan said. "And…it was just a feeling I had. I could be wrong."

"No, he had his eyes on you," Susan replied. "Not me."

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble," Regan began. "But today, I saw what it would be like to have my mom and dad together. It was the three of us, and it felt nice." Regan looked at Susan, a serious expression on her face. "But I love Chuck and Katie, and the life that we have. I don't want anything to change."

Susan leaned over and kissed Regan's head. "I know, sweetie," she said. "And as for the whole James being in love with me part, it was in the past."

"Okay," Regan said, and shrugged. "I just thought that maybe something was there."

"I'll always love him," Susan said. "We were best friends before we dated, and he was there for me during the entire pregnancy. There's always going to be a special bond between us - you. But as for being in love with him, I'm not."

"All right," Regan replied quietly.

"But?" Susan said, knowing her daughter all to well.

"But I always wondered what it would be like if we were a family. I think most kids whose parents are apart wonder the same thing," Regan said.

"Maybe if we'd met a few years earlier, things would be different," Susan replied. "But I love Chuck and I can't picture my life without him."

"And he's hopelessly in love with you," Regan said, and smiled. "His face lights up when you walk into the room."

"Can I tell you something?" Susan asked, and Regan nodded. "Coop's face does the same thing when he sees you."

"Really?" Regan asked excitedly, and Susan nodded her head in answer. "Oh, wow!"

"Let's go home," Susan said, as she checked her rearview mirror and pulled the car back onto the street. "We have some serious girl talk to do."

"Sounds good to me," Regan said, as she sat back and watched the scenery pass, a broad smile on her face.


End file.
